<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing His Pain by kirichuuus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896122">Seeing His Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirichuuus/pseuds/kirichuuus'>kirichuuus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirichuuus/pseuds/kirichuuus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Before being sent back to Asgard to hear his verdict, Loki is quickly examined by a young nurse to make sure he is mostly intact after Hulk literally leveled him. As the nurse, called Astrid, is examining him; she makes a very upsetting discovery when she touches his hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeing His Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wooo! Here is my first post ever on ao3! Now, I used to write fanfics just for myself (technically I still do, kekekeke) but I think I'm fairly decent at writing and wanted to have you guys see my work. </p><p>I am accepting of constructive criticism and would love to hear feedback from you guys &lt;3 I really hope you guys like my writing and my OC!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: Before being sent back to Asgard to hear his verdict, Loki is quickly examined by a young nurse to make sure he is mostly intact after Hulk literally leveled him. As the nurse, called Astrid, is examining him; she makes a very upsetting discovery when she touches his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky you, getting to examine Reindeer Games. If it were up to me, I’d just send ‘em back the way he is.” Tony shot a smirk at a rather young looking nurse. Astrid stopped for a moment and turned around to look at Tony, eyes gleaming. “Well, Mr. Stark, it is a shame I take after my mother more than I do my father. Despite his attack, he is still a patient at the end of the day and I’ll see to it that he is patched up as best as I can.” She shrugged while continuing her way down towards the medical bay.</p><p>Tony shook his head, clicking his tongue and fondly remembering his late friend “She’s definitely got some of your sass, Elaine..” he muttered to himself before heading the opposite direction to meet up with the rest of the Avengers.</p><p>Astrid was once again stopped by two very rough looking guards before she could enter the holding cell the God of Mischief was being held prisoner in. Quickly, the nurse pulled her ID and documents needed to enter. Astrid wanted to get this over with as soon as possible… Something just didnt feel right at all. “Better you than me.” One of the guards hit a button with his fist, nodding at her and granting her access.</p><p>“Oh God-” Astrid reached out against the wall to steady herself as an overwhelming sensation of despair encased around her. For a moment, the nurse thought she might throw up from how horrible that this energy made her feel. “Yes? You said: "Oh God…?’” A males voice spoke. Astrid looked up and her vision was met with a man who had a smug grin plastered across his face. Loki.</p><p>Clearing her throat, Astrid composed herself back to her normal posture and proceeded to enter his actual cell. She absolutely loathed the thought of how handsome she thought this man- no, being was. “Hasn’t anyone told you it’s not polite to stare? But then again, I cant blame a mortal for being in the presence of such a magnificent god.” The smirk was still stuck to Lokis face. “I- huh? I wasn’t staring!” Astrid shook her head after she was indeed taking the sight of him in for a brief moment, “Maybe they should have kept that muzzle on you.” She muttered to herself, checking her equipment. For a second, she could have sworn she heard a snort come from the god. Damn. Dude has incredible hearing.</p><p>“I’m surprised you havent tried to kill me yet. Most of the other midgardian mortals have made an attempt, and miserably failed, at doing such.” Loki raised a brow at her in slight amusement. The brunette turned and gave him a look, “That is because I have no one. What I once loved was taken from me way before you ever showed up. But, if you dont shut your trap… The idea is QUITE tempting.” She flicked a syringe before walking back over to him. Loki gave a light chuckle, this mortal was very interesting. The god thought all midgardians were the same sniveling, cowardly weak beings that plagued the planet with their lack of intelligence and purpose. Astrid, however, this mortal woman had caught his attention for some reason.</p><p>“You know, if I didnt have these restraints, thank you dear elder brother,” Loki mockingly looked to the sky, “I would have done something about that sharp tongue of yours. You have a lot of nerve talking to me like that.” His blue green eyes followed her motions, waiting to see what snide remark she’d come back with. Sighing, Astrid was about to say something in regards of being glad he is in restraints and that she isnt in the mood for games… But when she grabbed his hand, she gasped sharply and nearly fell back.</p><p>Memories of a young boy swirled through her mind; so alone, unwanted, unloved, miserable, desperate for any sort of affection and acknowledgement, just wanting to be wanted and appreciated… A booming voice criticizing this boy in such cold words. Hate. Anger. Seething rage all compacted into such an innocent, damaged child. Tears fell from Astrids eyes as the echoes of her own fathers beatings and malicious words paralleled the other loud voice.</p><p>“You…” Tearful ocean orbs met confused blue greens, “I know what it’s like…” the brunette all but whispered. Narrowing his gaze, Loki tilted his head at her. What in Helheim was this human talking about??? Surely she wasnt about to open up to the god who nearly destroyed New York was she? The one comment she made earlier about not having loved ones was more than enough; but this… This was something entirely different. “What are you prattling on about? Insufferable mortal, you haven’t the faintest idea what it’s-” his dark brows furrow as he feels smaller, warm hands encase his own. Ok. Not only were humans dumb now, they were crazy. How dare she touch him like this without permission!! Does she even know who he-</p><p>“I know what it is like to not be loved.” She blurted out, lip quivering. “To have a father who doesnt love you. I can see peoples pasts… But only the painful memories. It is more of a curse than a gift…” She released his hands and looked away from him, trying to regain composure. Damn, she hadn’t even examined him yet and time was running short! This wasnt good… Her heart ached and cried for him. The being that killed thousands and almost succeeded in conquering Earth. The being that had suffered through so much but just wanted to be loved… She had managed to silence the god of Mischief. A mortal woman had made a god stall in his tracks.</p><p>For a brief moment, Lokis head seared in pain as part of him was breaking free of the brainwash Thanos had placed him under. He shut his eyes tightly, wanting to tell her to stay out of his past and not to meddle in the affair of higher beings. He couldnt bring himself to do it… Not when he also had exposure to some of her past when their skin came in contact.</p><p>“What’s going on in there!?” One of the guards pounded on the wall. It had been 10 minutes since Astrid had entered and her time was already up. The young woman looked up at Loki, taking his face gently in her hands and looking him in his tormented, hollow eyes. “Your name.. Astrid, was it?” Loki winced, taking pleasure in the short seconds he was able to think freely. Astrid nodded and gave him one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen in thousands of years… “Yes. I want to help you, Loki.” He almost shivered at how softly his name fell from her lips, “I’m going to help you. I understand-” the woman is suddenly yanked away by the guards and once more, Loki is alone.</p><p>The small comfort he had by this mortal; gone… Just like everything else that was wonderful in his life. Gone. His eyes glazed over, no longer thinking of such foolish unimportant ideas, the dull pounding now gone and replaced with orders drilled in by the Mad Titan himself. A single tear slid down his pale cheek as he cried out inside for the one lost beacon of hope.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>